


A Rite of Passage

by WritersBlvd



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gochi Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23330722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersBlvd/pseuds/WritersBlvd
Summary: As a half-breed, Chi-Chi would have to earn her strips just the same as every other on Vegetasei. She’s receives some motivation from an unexpected Saiyan.
Relationships: Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33





	A Rite of Passage

**Author's Note:**

> This counts as Saiyan Chi-Chi, I guess lol.

Being a Demi-Saiyan on Vegetasei sucked. You were ordered to follow all of the same rules but granted none of the same respect. Despite her exemplary strength, and unique abilities that made her more than an asset in battle, Chi-Chi was nothing more than the bastard child of a fallen Saiyan elite, with a sorceress for a mother from a destroyed planet. Her mother had passed away on this wretched planet when Chi-Chi was no older than the age of ten. Apparently, the atmosphere of Vegetasei was not subtle for being like her to sustain a long life. Her father, Gyu-Mao was what her mother had called him in the secret of their home, it was named Chi-Chi rather recognized her father by. His Saiyan name meant little to her, considering she herself meant so little to its people. Even though her father has served as King Vegeta’s First Commander. 

Chi-Chi knew her father had some semblance of care for her and her mother. Why else would he have kept either of them around? But after Chi-Chi’s mother’s untimely passing. The little illusion of family that they had shared was done away with. Her father became colder and more stoic than his usual self. He did not shower Chi-Chi with affection or handled her with care, despite her being his only child and heiress. Instead he had been aggressively determined to make her strong. Pushing her to new limits every chance he got, leaving no room for mistakes. He once he told her;

_ ‘If you plan on using the powers that of which the blood of your mother has left you, be masterful in it. Blend it with your Saiyan pride…’ _

It was the only time he ever acknowledged that Chi-Chi wasn’t fully Saiyan. If the lack of a Saiyan-like name wasn’t evident enough. A decision made by her father, reasoning that a Saiyan name would not be wasted on what was not a full Saiyan. Her mother had tried to console Chi-Chi and laugh it off by saying that Gyu-Mao just wanted her to have something to remind her she was part of something else, and shouldn’t just be bound to her Saiyan heritage. 

Acknowledging all of herself was done away with soon after the death of her mother. Gyu-Mao's focus according to Chi-Chi seemed to only have been to make her into the ideal Saiyan, mother’s heritage be damned. Nope, he wasn’t affectionate, but did make sure Chi-Chi was strong. Chi-Chi understood that was the strongest form of affection a Saiyan as traditional as her father could’ve had given her. She respected her old man for that, but he was still a bastard for dying in combat when she was nothing but fifteen, leaving Chi-Chi orphaned and an outcast. 

Her father being First Commander meant Chi-Chi spent a great deal of time amongst the Royals and Elite, for whom her blood was never pure enough. They had her remain in her father’s spare cottage in the Royal Gardens after his death, a thank you for his service Chi-Chi supposed. But she was never made to feel comfortable amongst them, she often thought of making her own way and living amongst the Saiyan commoners. But again, even amongst the lowest she was still a half-breed, and amongst the commoners it was worse because she came from an elite she was considered an uppity half-breed at that. 

So here she was now 18 and expected to attend  **_Sanguinis in Proelium_ ** , also known as Battle of a Bloodline. It was a battle to test the strength and capabilities of the descendants of the Elite. All heirs were demanded to participate following their eighteenth birthday. Being this was a battle amongst the young adult Saiyans, King Vegeta delegated all authority over the battle to his son, Prince Vegeta. The battle would continue until the Prince decided to call it. Pass, you would remain an Elite. Fail, and you were banished to live amongst the third class or less. The battle was brought forth to make sure no one would ride the coattails of the accomplishment of the last. She remembers last year's battle between the sons of Sir Bardock.

Raditz versus Kakarot. Even though Raditz had performed years before and was placed as a Second-Class Saiyan, Prince Vegeta apparently thought it would be rather interesting to have the brothers duke it out for Kakarot’s induction ceremony. Giving both brothers a chance to earn a spot as a true Elite, they just had to get through each other first. Prior to Sanguinis in Proelium, Kakarot had been living with his mother Gine, who worked in the meat industry on Vegetasei. Bardock, his father, hadn’t worked his way up to Elite just yet but was recognized as First Class, a step above his son Raditz, while a step below what Chi-Chi’s father had been. It’s why Raditz and Kakarot weren’t granted the same luxury as Chi-Chi as to being allowed to stay amongst the Royals. Or why Kakarot was named a third-class and meant to stay with his mother, well was until he bested Raditz in battle to a degree which earned him the title of first-class. It was then Prince Vegeta, allowed for Gine to move in with Bardock, who had finally moved up to Elite and had children that ranked both in respectively high classes. What was that the Prince said;

**_‘We have a half-breed amongst, surely the mate of Elite Saiyan Bardock could share in living quarters with her family. At least she is a full of pure Saiyan-blood’_ **

The memory bit a Chi-Chi bitterly. She remembered being red-faced as every other spectator, as she had also been, had laughed, snickered, and some even sneered at her because of that jab. Same rules, no respect she was reminded. Chi-Chi shook the thought, she needed to continue her meditation to make sure her body and mind would be perfectly aligned for her battle, no matter the opponent.

“You really think you have chance,”

Chi-Chi gritted her teeth, she recognized his presence before he even opened his mouth, she was just hoping that he would’ve just been passing through and just ignored her. But alas…

“You have no business being concerned with my battle, since you decided to deny my request to train me, so that I may prepare properly,” Chi-Chi shot one eye open to glare at her intruder. She was annoyed to discover just how close he was towering above her.

He squatted so that they were at eye-level, “As if I would sully my time helping the likes of you. A half-breed who had the honor to train under the tutelage of Elite and even share his blood, and enjoy the squanders that other full-breeds would dream of…”

His voice hardened as he continued,

“And you…You always look so fucking,  **_miserable_ ** . So ungrateful and unworthy—”

“Then just what the hell are you doing here then  **Kakarot** ?! If I’m such a disgrace to everything that is Saiyan, why are you here disrupting my solitude?” Chi-Chi demanded, she tired of this amonsity coming from Kakarot, he went out of his way to treat her with disdain ever since he began to live amongst them. 

Why couldn’t he be as everyone else and ignore that she even existed? She already regretted that day she swallowed her pride to ask him to train her, it was only sensible at the time considering he created a training regime for himself that allowed him to go from third to first class. But he hadn’t just rejected her that day, he flat out embarrassed her and she never spoke another word to him since.

She was matching his glare, she heard a growl building up in his throat and his eyes became a hue darker. It was then while scanning his features, Chi-Chi realized how close he was to her.

“Because…” He started, while lunged at her completely trapping her body underneath his. His pelvis pressed firmly between her legs. Chi-Chi has been too fixated on his eyes, to really comprehend the compromising position he had just put them in.

He buried his nose in the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply, shuddering as he took in her scent.

“Because, despite all of that, your scent is absolutely intoxicating to me…I smell you  **_everywhere_ ** . That day you came to me, was the closest you’ve ever been near and it was truly maddening and I absolutely despise you for it…Like now, I can’t seem to tear myself away from you,” He growled, one hand pressed against her neck, while the other snaked it way to her tail, giving it a firm squeeze.

The action caused her to gasp and unintentionally thrust her hips upward further into Kakarot’s pelvis. She heard him groan, and forcibly pressed her body back into the ground. 

“Do you know how many nights, I had to rub one out, just off your scent alone,” Absentmindedly, Kakarot began to thrusting himself vertically against her, Chi-Chi could feel his semi-hardened member on her crotch through their training spandex. The sensation was new to her and her body seemed to his menstruations under its own fruition, her legs spread themselves further apart giving Kakarot’s bulge direct placement above her budding clit.

She wanted to wrap her arms around his neck, but was afraid that any sudden movements would snap him out of whatever trace he was in. The pleasure building up inside of her added that this was a close to any kind of companionship she had gotten in years, she would enjoy this a little longer. So she bared her knuckles into the grass beneath them, whimpering as Kakarot continued his confession;

“I need you to win…Chi-Chi,” His thrust became deeper and harder, not caring to be still much longer, she wrapped her legs around him.

_ “I need you to win under your own merit, I have to see it. I cannot bring myself to take you properly until then…”  _

Chi-Chi moaned frustratingly into his shoulder, it was always something because of her being a half-breed. She wanted to give a smart retort and tell him that there was nothing proper about what they were doing right now. But another hard thrust from Kakarot caused her to bite her lip and stifled what would’ve been a very loud moan. She swore she could feel Kakarot smirk against her neck.

“ _ Don’t you want to belong to me Chi-Chi? To someone destined to be Elite…I will make sure they respect you, win so I can demand they respect you if for nothing else but being  _ **_mine_ ** _ …” _

“I wan—I want” Chi-Chi began to pant. In the fog of pleasure, she thought of Kakarot’s proposal. If he were to claim her as his, would she finally get the respect she so readily desired. He said he would demand it, that meant he would fight for her. And all she had to do was fight for him first? At the moment none that matter because what she really wanted was—

**_“I want you to cum for me Kakarot…”_ ** Chi-Chi confessed in an airy moan. 

As if on command, she felt him bite down onto her neck, careful not to use his fangs. A grunt followed and felt the wetness of his crotch blend with hers. They stayed that way for a while, with Kakarot playfully chewing and suckling at the skin of her shoulder blade. A moment passed between them and Chi-Chi dropped her legs to each side of her, coming down from her high.

Kakarot stood before her once more, panting just a bit and his eyes still a tad lidded. He was smirking at the female beneath him. If she won, then he was due a great reward. His mouth was nearly salivating at the thought, he cleared his throat to calm himself. Anymore and he would take her right now and every way possible, completely disregarding the oath he took with himself about the half-breed.

“Remember to win and you will have my complete devotion. Above all,” He turned from her, intending to fly away. Chi-Chi figured it was to not have to explain to anyone the wet spot on his crotch and probably reeked of her. Which she found out, he probably definitely didn’t mind.

“Above your Saiyan pride,” Chi-Chi asked just before he took off. There was a single beat between them before he responded.

**_“You will be my pride, Chi-Chi…”_ ** And with that final declaration he took to the skies.

  
  


Chi-Chi laid flat against the ground, for what felt like hours. Her breathing finally began to even. The sky had become the prettiest hue of red and of red.…

_ Just what in the hell happened? _ Had she and Kakarot dry-fuck in the backyards of the Royal Gardens and had he actually made a deal that would end with her being his mate? And did she just wordlessly comply? Since was she so hot and heavy for  **_Kakarot_ ** of all Saiyans? Chi-Chi would admit he was exceptionally attractive and one of the most talented warriors she’s ever seen. That was enough to make any Saiyan woman putty in his hands, but she wasn't any Saiyan woman was she? She was a half-breed, so she shouldn’t have been swooned so easily.…

But then she remembered at 13 when her father made one of the female Saiyans begrudgingly explain to Chi-Chi, what happens to the female body during puberty and their heat cycle. Dammit, she forgot about that stupid heat cycle. No wonder she wanted nothing more than for Kakarot to come back and bend her in every way imaginable. Instinctively at the thought, her tail unraveled and brushed itself against her crotch. Welp, looks like she and her tail were going to have a shameful but pleasurable night tonight. 

But first she desperately needed a shower and moment to really think over Kakarot’s proposition. Could all in one swoop earn her rank amongst the Elite and an honorable mate, a half-breeded orphan like her. She doesn’t know, there was two weeks before she found out her fate. She smirked;

_ ‘You’ll be mine, Kakarot’  _

Her eyes went wide because she could’ve sworn she heard his voice in her head, whispering back to her…

_ ‘I know it.’ _

**Author's Note:**

> It was a little spicy. I hoped you guys enjoyed.


End file.
